Crossover of two lives
by Movies are our business
Summary: A story of two people and what love is - I do not own the OC the story line of this story is all I own and the extra characters


A/N – ok for this story I have been creative. I've never written in this way before and it's only the second fan fiction I have written and it's a different couple this time one that not all will like. In saying this it would be nice to have some reviews. This story is a one-shot and will not go any further unless I'm begged to write more! Enjoy reading! I know I enjoyed creating it!

It was forbidden

He was 18 years younger

That did not stop love

She had a daughter young than him

He was the son of old and good friends

They met again one night in New York

Then he was obsessed with his work and only every had one night stands

Then she was a lost soul that needed care and attention after a number of failed relationships

This sparked an odd friendship which turned to love

Her daughter is fine with the relationship

He continues to love her daughter even if he is only two year older

He was a cross between a brother and a father

They had no need to worry what her real father/ ex husband thoughts as he had been killed in a car accident with her the other daughter seven years before

His parents took some time getting used to the relationship

But they came round to accepting the relationship

His brother was harder because he thought it was wrong but when he realised he did not want to lose his brother he started to accept the relationship and over time saw how much the couple were in love

After two years of building a friendship he listens to her for hours on the phone for a couple of days because she has had yet another failed relationship

She talks about the rumours and the nastiness of the women in his home town so he suggests she comes to stay with him to get away from the rumours

She does and in this time she learns that she could have a whole new life in New York one that she could enjoy

His friends become her friends

She will still be part of a certain society but one that has less gossiping and she can finally have a job which is not chosen for her by her husband

She becomes an interior designer and actually makes some amazing designs and ideas

Although he is popular and well known but she realises that he needs someone just as much as she does

So she moves in permanently with him

Friends guess that they may fall in love this does come true but it is not pushed it just happens one night after a launch party for her new collection

The newspapers and magazines are digging for a story on this couple that insist they are just friends after living together for three years

After a friends birthday she takes a chance and tells him she's fallen for him

He does not want to take advantage of her so for a while he tries just to be friends with her

This does not work and after the launch party he takes her home but does not allow her to say goodnight and go into her own room

He takes her to the kitchen and gives her a glass of wine a starts to ramble about what he feels

She walks over to him and stops him by kissing him the kiss continues

He breaks away battling his desire to tell her what he really feels and what will happen when people discover the friendship has become more.

He gives into his feelings and when looking back he is so glad he did

The newspapers twig that he is no longer a single man looking for one night stands

They were disapproved of in the hometown where they had first met some nine years ago

His home now has a female input in regards to décor and belongings which is not his mothers, sister-in-law or sister

Although his penthouse is too small

They move into a town house which becomes a family home

Family she is going to have twins and her oldest daughter still needs a place to stay when coming to visit her mother

He is going to propose to her tonight in the same bar which brought them together again

The wedding is one to that takes your breath away

Many a single women is sad that he is off the market now

They'll live in perfect harmony

He'll go and become one of the best known architects in the country and then the world

Although this becomes the case he never spends more than one night away from his wife and family

Any trips aboard are done in the holidays

She will bring up three super children

The oldest a girl is a daddy's girl becomes a ballet dancer and then a ballet teacher

Her twin brother becomes an English teacher in New York

The youngest another little boy becomes an architect just like his father and takes over the business which his father started

She will also help him run his own company and never let him forget how grateful she is of him

You could say that she's his backbone

But then without each other I think they'd both fall over

The newspaper are interested least often in his life now apart from when his new buildings are finished

Although the newspapers are amazed that him and the older have lasted

They do last and he loves his family as any man should,

He continues to be a supportive big brother and is still when his sister who's 14 when they parents die in a plane accident

His sister moves in with them because her other brother and his wife move about a lot which would not be suitable for a 14 year old who has just lost her parents

His wife never shows favouritism and the his sister becomes one of her children

His sister begins to blossom into a lovely young woman who loves her niece and nephews as siblings

Both of them have each other but the time comes for goodbye

She dies in his arms one night

He is never the same without his wife and best friend although he does not revert back to sleeping around

But he becomes obsessed with work again until her oldest daughter remains him the he still has children who need caring for

He finally lets himself cry and stops working as much

The children learn again that they father does care for them

He becomes a happy father again seeing his children grow up and marry and have their own children

But finally 19 years later he joins her once more

His children know that he's lived his live with and without their mum,

The children know that he needs to be wit her again because

Even if their mum says he saved her the family say they saved each other and had a life together

So that is the story of Ryan Atwood, Julie Cooper and the family which comes from a friend ship turned into love and companionship


End file.
